War of the Four
The War of the Four (Reyshi: þier Gutgrieg, "the Goodwar," Vrankish: ile Kerra des Krourõs Ejércõs, "the War of the Four Armies," old Lobott: djie Gjar ov djie Var, CC: 26/4/4,224 at the Farrosday Riots - CC: 21/9/4,241 at the Battle of Vraenckorr) was a war fought primarily between the Reyshi Kingdom, and the Kingdom of the Jawcrown. These two, as well as the two Jawcrown vassal states of Irri, and Laandan, make up the four in the name "War of the Four." The war was at a stalemate until Vayess of the Walls, the legendary heroine of Reynlenn, and of the Blood Children, became involved, ending the war quickly at the Battle of Vraenckorr. Shortly thereafter, Reynlenn broke up Jawcrown, Irrinisian, and Laandanisian cities, causing a mass displacement. People from the cities of Vraenckorr, and the City of Tan Toniks quickly organized a rebellion, which for twenty-four hard years was fought, until the day of the Storm of Storms, when they were finally able to break the Reyshi and take back their homeland, returning a Master to his seat. The people of the city of Laandan were forced out on the so-called Long Trek, most of them dying on the way, or eventually settling in Rammaentholk Vraenckorr. Millions of displaced peoples eventually became such groups as the Kobeyermen, the Sefenlander Slaves, the Heurish, the Kinglander Blood Children, and the Irrinisians of rural Sayerthenn. A baby boy named Laand, who would grow up to become Landeles the God-From-the-Lightning, and the Southern Sage of that Earth, was born on the last day of the War of the Four. He is the last Laandanisian, named after his hometown. Neither of his parents survived the Long Trek, but having eternal youth, he did, and was raised in Rammaentholk Vraenckorr. On the 24th anniversary of the Battle of Vraenckorr, he was to assassinate Vayess of the Walls, who won the Battle of Vraenckorr for Reynlenn. He was unable to do this, and instead had sex with her, causing the Storm of Storms when he ejaculated in her. Her naked corpse was frozen as a screaming statue. Vayess of the Walls (born Weiß, Reyshi: "valiant woman," and called Weiß won þien Gaulen in Reyshi) was born the day of the Farrosday Riots, exactly 976 years before the birth of Hockrott the Hornman. Her father, Benro ("son of Rocherr," Rocherr from Irrinisian rol cher, "Ruler's Chair" i.e. throne, Rol from rolof, "wolf"), later called the Burnt, and the Brave, was a Red Alchemist. He committed terrible crimes against humanity, and unleashed an abomination he called the Hag upon Vraenckorr on a visit there. The Hag was an inhuman creature, a powerful psychic, which drove men to madness. Thousands died, and Benro was publicly executed that night, at the end of the Farrosday Riots (Vrankish: ilus Albarõtõs Farrõs or ilus Albarõtõs Fearõs). When news reached the Reyshi that one of their own had been killed, and blamed for the riots, they declared war. This would be a hard, but assured, victory for the Reyshi. Then the Kingdom called on its two vassal states, and the war became about the Kingdom of the Jawcrown conquering Reynlenn. For many years the war was fought, with its three most major battles, according to the Reyshi, being the Battle of Great Goats, the Battle for Vrankfort, and the Assault on Agrað Moor. The battles were all named retroactively to make the Reyshi look good. Battles: Siege of Vrankfort: Vrankfort, the southernmost military outpost of Reynlenn, was the first to be attacked by the Vrankish during the war. Not expecting the Vraenckorrians to mobilize very quickly, the Reyshi had sent only a small outpost to guard Vrankfort at the outset of the war. They were mistaken, however, and the Vraenckorrians called on Irri, and Laandan to field 300,000 soldiers to attack Vrankfort. At the time, that was the single largest army that had ever been fielded. It would not be surpassed until Messink fielded an army of 800,000 to take the Irelenner Isles centuries later. They took it in just an hour, trapping about 1,000 soldiers in Vrankfort Tower. For the so-called Nine Blood-Hours, the 1,000 men defended Vrankfort Tower, taking about 400 casualties to the Reyshimen's 80,000 casualties, most of whom were killed in the Great Fire of the Vrankfort. About 60,000 reinforcements arrived. They were untrained, and tired from the long walk between Miel, and Vrankfort, and surely would have been slaughtered by the 220,000 Vrankish soldiers. The Vrankish surrendered, and the Reyshi took over 100,000 prisoners of war, with 20,000 not giving in so easily, and another 100,000 surviving, and hiding in the hills around Vrankfort, or escaping back the Vraenckorr. Vrankfort Tower survived unscathed, Vrankfort was rebuilt in the following weeks, and the Vraenckorrians suffered a humiliating defeat. The city of Vrankfort was finded there shortly after the War of the Four, settled mostly by displaced Vraenckorrians, Reyshi soldiers, and by those who helped rebuild the Vrankfort. Battle Outside Kolonie: Kalos' Reckoning: Siege of the Fearless Fort: Battle of the Great Goats: Halfway through the war, the Vrankish began using guerilla warfare against Reynlenn. The Battle of the Great Goats was an assault on mounted goat by Reynlenn on the Goat Road to combat these guerilla tactics. About 500 Reyshi attacked the Vrankish fighters, engaging them mostly on one-on-one combat. The great goats gave the Reyshi, despite being outnumbered 3-to-1, a significant advantage. Goats allowed soldiers to cut down the Vrankish easily, and by this point in the war neither side was properly armed, nor properly suited. The Reyshi were essentially wearing rags, meanwhile the Vrankish had leather armor. The Vrankish ultimately lost, but only barely. Only one goat, a great grey thing named Griegjunge, was the only surviving goat. It was a hard fought battle for the goat. The goat had all its legs horribly broken, its horns shattered, and its grey coat slathered in blood. The goat died a week later, and was given full military honors for a funeral. A statue is built in his honor at the city center of Miel, where he was born, and raised. His owner, a soldier who fell in battle, Vrytz won Tolhaus, is also depicted mounted on him, smiling, and smoking a cigar. Smashing of the Gate: Assault on Agrað Moor: Agrað Moor (from old Vrankish: A Grað Móõr, "To More/Better Grace") was a fishing village upstream of of the River Korrõs. It was finded by worshippers of the nameless gods, calling themselves the Grace Cultists. Their shaman was a boy named Grayson (from Graçono "Son of Grace"), the son of one of two Sealhags who had visited Vraenckorr a few years prior. Shortly before the assault, he had a vision, wherein he saw the Hag becoming one soul with Vayess, and giving her untold powers. A lone spy for Reynlenn informed the Reyshi of it. The House of Doralth already had Vayess, but if information about her got out, it was possible that the Kingdom of the Jawcrown could prepare. They mobilized on the village, sending out 20,000 Reyshi, which were themselves followed by 15,000 Vraenckorrians, and 3,000 Irrinisians. Nearly everyone in the village died; these were all battle-hardened men, who were willing to die for their cities, and were willing to kill to protect themselves. At the end of it all, Grayson survived, in a sea of corpses. Another vision came to him, this time of the Storm of Storms, and the untold death and destruction it would cause. He thought he saw a Vraenckorrian rider in the distance, but in reality it was Vayess of the Walls disguised as a Vraenckorrian rider. He began to approach her, but saw soon enough saw that it was a disguise. He began running, and tried to shout to her a warning of her death, and the death of millions at the hands of Landeles. Vayess did not speak Vraenckorrian. Vayess ran him down. In stories, Grayson is depicted as an evil old man, not as the young boy that he was. Battle of Vraenckorr: Aftermath: Goodlord Kalos Doralth, the ruler of Reynlenn prior to, and during the war, hired Benro the Burnt to start a war wherein magicks could be brought into the fold to give Reynlenn untold authority over Western Parthalenn. This involved the engineering of the Hag, and setting up Benro's daughter Vayess of the Walls to become the nameless child of this Earth. The following war was the War of the Four which eventually led to a decisive Reyshi victory, the fall of Vraenckorr, and the Long Trek of the Laandanisians, as well as the displacement of the Irri. Kalos won the war, but could not have seen the Storm of Storms coming. Kalos ended his life a pauper, with his house falling apart, and rioters burning Reynlenn down.Category:Events Category:Military History Category:History Category:Wars